Venom Nights of Vengeance Vol 1 2
. When Vengeance tries to get Venom to calm down, the symbiote lashes out on him, blaming Sean and Vengeance for bringing the Stalkers to his underground home to begin with. Vengeance agrees that they are to blame, but tells Venom to focus as they are the only ones who can find the Stalkers and stop them. They hit the road again, but nobody can fully believe that the Stalkers are being manipulated by some alien force, regardless of what Sean tells them. Meanwhile, inside Storm Mountain, the members of the Stalkers have wired into the alien ship that gave them their weapons. Completely taken over by alien entities, the four humans are transformed into technorganic beings. This technological upgrade is in preparation for the arrival of Venom and Vengeance, who they have decided to hunt and kill before taking over the planet. They have taken the people of Venom's underground city as hostages to ensure that the two superhumans come for them. Among them is Beck Underwood, who comforts one of the children, telling them that Venom will save them. Heather speaks up, telling her that the only reason why they will be saved is that Venom loves her. Beck disagrees, pointing out that he has a good heart and cares about the fate of everyone.Heather states that she knew Venom was a good person from the moment they first met. This was in . Still, Beck thinks they should plan some way to escape just in case Venom doesn't make it in time. Not far away, in a tunnel that goes through the mountain, Sean Knight leads Venom and Vengeance to the alien ship. When they ask how Sean knows where it is, he tells them that he managed to escape from the Stalkers before they were taken over by the alien entities in the ship. That's when they demand answers as to what is going on. After Sean sends off an arachnid-shaped droid to scout ahead. He tells the two vigilantes that,as a member of the ATF, he got the equipment through his contacts in SHIELD and other sources. He then tells them how he got involved in the middle of this. He tells them that he was on a mission for the ATF To infiltrate the Stalkers and shut them down. However, another government agency got involved and Sean was forced to flee with the Stalkers in order to maintain his cover. Inside Storm Mountain, they came upon the alien craft. When the other members of the Stalkers found weapons and were bonded to them, Sean was the only one who resisted the urge. Somehow, the Stalker's leader Trent suddenly knew he was a double agent forcing Knight to flee for his life. When he told his superiors, his story was dismissed as insane and he was forced to be on the run from the Stalkers ever since. Venom starts to become impatient with the waiting, but Sean tells him to hold tight as his spy droid is getting close. Further down the tunnel, Beck and the others are planning to sneak out while the Stalkers are distracted. The quartet end up finding Sean's droid and crush it. Trent tells his teammates to prepare themselves as their prey has arrived. Getting the signal on his tracking device, Sean tells them that their cover is blown, prompting Venom and Vengeance to come charging in. Along the way they run into Beck and the others, who warn them that the Stalkers are waiting to attack. They have Sean usher them out, but once in the larger cavern, Venom can sense their foes but can't see them. When Vengeance suggests a strategic retreat, but a force field blocks their way. The Stalkers then come out of the wall, prepared to battle. While Kass attacks Venom, Vengeance tries to take down Trent. However, he is able to make himself intangible so Vengeance's blast of hellfire passes harmlessly through him. It also allows Trent to examine the energies and come up with defenses against them. Venom breaks Kass's leg, while Vengeance pulls the stakes rammed through his chest and throws them back at Trent. Venom then begins attacking Raiden, who reasserts his humanity for a moment. He begs Venom to free them, as the alien entities are slowly killing them. Trent then blasts the duo, knocking them away and allowing the alien entity within Raiden to reclaim control. That's when Briggs arrives with both Beck and Heather as his prisoners. They have been forced to wear explosive collars. Trent then tells Venom and Vengeance that they will allow the Stalkers to hunt them, otherwise, the two women will be killed instantly. Despite Venom's protests, Trent opens a portal that will transport them to a random location on Earth and knocks them through. With their prey gone, Trent orders the rest of the Stalkers to prepare for the hunt. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Elizabeth * Jason * Locations: * ** Bucket of Blood Bar & Grill ** Storm Mountain Items: * Vehicles: * * Alien Spacecraft | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * * * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}